


The Other Part of Me

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Faberry Week prompt: First Time. Straight up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Part of Me

“God, Quinn. You need to stop.”

“Don’t wanna,” Quinn mumbled into Rachel’s neck. The hand currently cupping one of Rachel’s breasts squeezed slightly and Rachel groaned, arching into the contact. Her hips, angled away from her girlfriend’s body, rocked upwards, thrusting into the air.

She was hard, painfully so, and it really wasn’t fair of Quinn to tease her so much when she knew full well what time of month it was. She was pretty sure that her penis freaked the hell out of her girlfriend. Of course, Quinn insisted she was fine with it, but the first time they’d gotten a little heated in their making out when it was there, she’d grown hard against Quinn’s thigh and she was sure she’d seen a brief look of panic cross her girlfriend’s face.

It’s not that they didn’t have sex; the other twenty eight or so days of the month, they were practically insatiable, but since that first time, she’d been very careful not to let their makeout sessions progress too far during those three days. Right this second, though, Quinn was on her side, fitted tight against Rachel, sucking and biting on her neck and sending Rachel insane with need. They’d lost their shirts a while ago and Rachel could feel the hard points of Quinn’s nipples dragging across her skin with each small movement of her girlfriend’s body.

“I’m serious,” Rachel said between laboured breaths. “God, you’re driving me crazy and we _can’t_.”

Quinn’s hand trailed down from Rachel’s breast, over her stomach. “We can.” She reached the waistband of Rachel’s sweat pants. “I want to.” She cupped Rachel over her clothes, pressing down lightly.

Rachel released a ragged moan. “Jesus, Quinn. Don’t—don’t say that if you don’t mean it because I want you so, so much.”

“I mean it.” Her hand applied more pressure, sliding along the length of Rachel’s cock. Rachel’s eyes rolled back and she felt herself grow even harder under the touch. “Do you—do you have a condom?”

Rachel shook her head. “No, but we don’t— _God_ , don’t _do_ that when I’m trying to think.” She stopped to pull Quinn’s hand away from her, bringing it up kiss at the knuckles. Quinn just giggled at her. Rachel continued speaking after a few seconds of gathering her senses. “I can’t get you pregnant,” she said. “And we’ve both already been tested, so we don’t need one. I mean, if that’s okay with you?”

Quinn nodded. “Yeah.”

Before Rachel had chance to say anything further, Quinn’s hand was back, flitting down her stomach, this time reaching under her sweats. Deft fingers grazed the soft skin of Rachel’s length and she shuddered, canting upwards.

“Is—is this okay?” Quinn asked, repeating the motion.

“Yeah... that’s... it’s good, really good.”

Quinn grinned as Rachel stuttered through the sentence. Her fingers became surer in their touch, circling Rachel’s cock in a firm grip and pulling upwards with increasing speed. Rachel groaned, hips rising to meet each of Quinn’s strokes. Her own hand had never felt anywhere near as good as this and, _Jesus_ , what was it going to feel like when she was finally buried inside of Quinn? She really hoped she wasn’t going to embarrass herself because she was so far gone already and Quinn had barely even touched her.

Dimly, through the haze of pleasure, Rachel became aware of Quinn’s body undulating against her side, pressing against her hip and the knowledge that Quinn was actually aroused by this was both a relief and an almighty turn on – not that she really needed any additional stimulation.

“Come here,” she said, tugging at Quinn until they were pressed more fully together, Quinn’s body covering her own. Her hands gripped Quinn’s ass, massaging and pulling her closer, establishing a rhythm of grinding that had them both panting in seconds.

“Are you sure about this?” Rachel asked. At Quinn’s nod, she rolled them over, until she was the one on top, and shimmied down Quinn’s body, removing Quinn’s pants as she went. Once they were discarded, she removed her own and crawled back, hovering on all fours above Quinn.

Bracing on one arm, she dragged her other over Quinn’s stomach, nails scratching lightly. Quinn’s muscles trembled under her touch and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Please, Rachel,” she whimpered. Rachel smiled, watching as Quinn bit her lip when her hand sunk lower. She was so _wet_ , Rachel didn’t think she’d _ever_ felt Quinn quite as wet as she was now.

“Jesus, Quinn...” Her fingers slipped through Quinn’s folds and then up to slide against her clit. She was only applying the tiniest hint of pressure, but Quinn’s hips jumped and she let out a sharp cry at the sensation.

“Rachel... I think I’m—God, keep doing that...”

Rachel pressed a little harder, watching in awe as Quinn bucked beneath her, back arching off the bed as she came with a loud cry.

“That was— _Fuck_ Quinn, that was so hot.”

Quinn gave a breathless laugh as she sagged back onto the bed. “Your fault,” she said before reaching up to pull Rachel into a kiss. Rachel sunk down as they kissed, moaning as her body once again pressed against Quinn’s. Her cock was trapped between them, hard against Quinn’s stomach, and she couldn’t help but start to rock her hips.

Rachel broke the kiss with a gasp at the feel of nails scratching down her back, they came to rest on her ass and helping her move harder against Quinn.

She looked down at her girlfriend with heavy-lidded eyes, biting her lip as they rocked together. The friction was amazing, but she needed to feel Quinn, needed to be inside of her. She lifted herself up slightly, reaching between them and taking her cock in her hand.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel teased her length through her folds and Rachel couldn’t hold back the groan that erupted from deep in her chest as she felt herself become coated in Quinn’s arousal.

Pausing to hold herself just at Quinn’s entrance, Rachel locked eyes with her girlfriend. Quinn gave a nod and Rachel pushed forward with her hips, sheathing herself inside.

“Oh God, _Rachel_ ,” Quinn cried out. She reached up to tangle her hands around Rachel’s neck, bringing her down for a kiss as Rachel began sliding in and out. Rachel groaned into the kiss as Quinn’s pussy clenched around her length.

Quinn was so, so hot and, _God_ , the feel of her muscles gripping Rachel’s cock was enough to drive Rachel wild. She couldn’t maintain their kiss and instead, dropped her head to press wet, open-mouthed kisses across Quinn’s shoulders and collar bone. Quinn was arching under her, driving her hips up to meet each of Rachel’s thrusts, grunting every time Rachel buried herself inside.

“You feel so good,” Rachel mumbled between kisses. “God, Quinn, I didn’t know, so, so good.”

Quinn whined, lifting her legs to wrap around Rachel’s back, allowing Rachel to sink that little bit deeper. Rachel’s head was buried into the skin of Quinn’s neck, her hips were jerking harder and faster and she was so fucking close, but she gritted her teeth, holding back. Quinn was getting tighter around her and it wouldn’t be long now.

She slipped a hand between their bodies and found Quinn’s clit, rubbing against it hard with the pads of her fingers. Quinn let loose a desperate cry, frantically grinding up into the touch.

“Please, Rach, oh please, please,” she babbled, her eyes screwing shut and head thrashing restlessly against the pillow. Rachel moved faster, harder, deeper, thighs trembling as she fought desperately not to give in to the orgasm that was quickly threatening to overwhelm her.

Quinn was becoming more vocal with each passing second and Rachel changed the angle of her thrusts, aiming to hit the spot inside Quinn that would make her scream. She knew she’d found it when Quinn’s pussy clamped down on her cock, and her whole body went ridged for a moment before shuddering violently as her orgasm washed over her.

Rachel thrust a few more times, feeling the fluttering of Quinn’s pussy around her, before coming with a harsh cry, emptying herself inside of Quinn.

They lay still for a few moments, allowing their ragged breathing to return to normal.

“That was amazing,” Rachel whispered as she pressed kisses to all of Quinn’s skin that was in reach of her mouth.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed. “What took us so long?”

Rachel laughed. “I don’t know, but I am fairly certain I’m no longer going to be dreading  my monthly visitor if we get to do this every time.”

Quinn’s only response was a half-hearted comment of, “horndog,” but Rachel didn’t hear her, she was too busy kissing across the expanse of Quinn’s chest, intent on starting round two.


End file.
